Ah l'amour
by Mey51
Summary: /!\ATTENTION/!\ pour les fans de YAOI! Perso principal: Japan, Couple: Giripan, déroulement du premier chapitre: à l'école des pays... bon... soyez heureux, je ne vous force pas à la lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde *air sadique*, ze vous ai préparée une zoli surprise *sourire jusqu'aux oreille à la maniere russe*... nan c'est méchant, je vais vous prévenir avant: _Y'A DU YURI DANS CTE FIC...EN FAIT Y'AURA QUE_ CA... bon si vous loupaient cette info je peux rien pour vous. 'Fin, excusez moi que vous faire subir ça, mais on m'a envoyer un dessin de Fem!Greece **(que j'avais demander, certe)** tellement beau que cette idée s'est pondue toute seule, merci Sey-chan **(hi hi hi, si vous voulez vous plaindre aller voir Seychelle, c'est elle qui m'a fait ce dessin).** Aller, bonne lecture ceux qui veulent bien lire, mais avant:**

**Disclaimer: Hidekasu Himaruya**

**Rating: en fait...il se passe rien dans ce chapitre quazi..alors celui la est plus T que M.**

**Remerciments: à mes chères femmes qui constituent mon "harem" pour certaines** (en clair, Ma Roro d'amour, ma tit Sovay, me amore Félie... j'ai QUE trois femmes, ils exagèrent ceux qui disent que c'est un harem... c'est de la poligamie d'abord)** , à mon Nii-chan adorer et à sa femme que j'ai rencontrée il y a peu, à Neko, Sey-chan(nya ^^) et Atsui-chan qui est fille hyper sympa (sa fic pour ceux qui aime bien réviser l'histoire avec hetalia: .net/s/8062246/1/Around_the_history_of_the_world , et vous avez intéretà review-ve, je vous préviens *imprunte le tuyau qui trainait là*)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était sans doute une belle journée. Le soleil se faufilait par les trous du store pour arriver aux yeux d'une jeune japonaise déjà réveillée depuis cinq bonnes minutes, avec l'aide de ses deux colocataires en train de se disputer parce que : America été la plus proche du réveil, et que avec son sommeil de plomb ne s'était pas réveillée. Forçant England à s'emparer de l'appareil électronique et il s'emblerait que dans sa manœuvre, cette dernière est fait mal l'Américaine.

Enfin bref déjà que Japan n'aimait pas s'incrustée dans les conflits elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les deux autres nations. Contrairement à ces dernières, elle devait mettre un uniforme et elle était la seule à refaire le lit.

Une fois dans la cour, notre héroïne alla retrouver une de ses deux meilleures amies : Germany, la deuxième semblait être en retard.

Le premier cour de la journée : Histoire, dirigé par le grand père de le retardataire : L'empire Romain. En somme, un vieil homme bien conservé qui en apparence en donnait facilement une bonne trentaine. Forcément, il à fait part de certains de ses gènes à sa descendance celui d'être sporadiquement en retard… par exemple.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attentes, le professeur arriva en courant accompagné de sa petite fille : Italy.

-« Veh…Excusez moi, mais y'avait plus de pasta alors on a dû improviser pour le petit déjeuner. »

-« Attend me dit pas que tu manges des pates **matin**, midi et soir ! »S'exclama la Germanique.

-« Ben nan, vu qu'on en avaient plus on a préparés des raviolis pour aujourd'hui. »

-« …T'es vraiment bête quand tu le veux. »

-« Ve…mais…Doitsu… »Balbutia la « pasta maniaque » au bord des larmes.

-« Et puis pourquoi tu dit mon nom en japonais ? T'es bien italienne non ? »

-« Ve~ mais c'est plus court et beaucoup plus mignon que Alemania n'es ce pas Nihon ? »

-« Hum, disons que Alemania fait beaucoup plus féminin que Doitsu d'un autre coté, je suis contente que ma culture influence d'autres peuples.

-« Excusez moi charmantes demoiselles je sais que l'amitié c'est sacrée mais essayez de suivre les cours. » Dit Rome avec son air séducteur et idiot.

-« Ve, mais papy, on à déjà fait la seconde guerre mondiale quand on était petits. »

-« Exactement ! enchaîna America, Revoir le programme scolaire de notre primaire est inacceptable. De plus, le cour à commencé avec quinze minutes de retard hors il est stipulé dans le règlement intérieur de l'établissement que « si le professeur n'arrive pas à sa salle dans le quart d'heure après que la sonnerie est retentit, le cours ne doit pas avoir lieu. ». »

-« Si tu mettais autant d'énergie à apprendre, t'aurais de meilleures notes. » Répliqua England.

-« Hey ! Je te ferrais dire que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout sur tout pour devenir un suer héro. » Dit America en se mettant à rire très bruyamment comme à son habitude.

-« Cite moi dix pays de l'Union Européenne pour voir. »

Arrêtée net, le rire de l'américaine se transforma en rictus puis elle baissa la tête pour compter sur ses doigts.

-« La France, l'Italie, l'Allemagne, la Suisse, l'Espagne… »

-Toujours aussi bonne en géographie. » Sortie Russia, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

-« Argh…Arrêtez de m'embêter ! Et puis de toute façon, je suis plus forte à moi toute seule que les… 51 pays de l'Europe. »Cria America l'air froissée.

-« Fait un régime, les hamburgers te ramollissent vraiment le cerveau ma pauvre. » Dit France avant que une américaine –ramollie du cerveau- se jette sur elle.

Une mini-bataille commença :

England, Russie et France /**v(ersu)s/** America.

Enfin, cette scène était devenue d'une telle banalité que cela ne dérangeai meme pas le cours. Jusqu'à ce que deux coups se firent entendre à travers la porte :

**BOUM ! BOUM !**

* * *

**Eh en dit donc, je m'excuse au près de tout les America's fan (le pire c'est que moi aussi je l'aime bien…enfin, je l'aime bien parce qu'il est un peu bête [(–**_parfois_**-)].) , je laisse aucun répis à cte pov' fille **–sans cervelle-** (**mon nii-chan si tu lit ça je t'en prie me fait pas de mal, c'est pas contre ta femme** -promis-). Enfin bref, je vais pis etre m'arrêter là, vous avez sans doute déjà assez envie de m'étrangler comme ça pour vous avoir fourni des persos nyo... surtout qu'après ça deviens un peu plus... hot...pardon pour les fautes aussi...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous! Ze me rammene today avec la suite de ma zolie fic nyo... j'espère que y'en a qui suiveront.**

**'Fin bref, Ze tiens à remercié:**

**_- Toutes les personnes qui forment ma famille virtuelle _**_(Hug for every one)_

**_- Toutes mes best-friend du fofo (si elles lisent; et même si elles lisent pas) _**_(pareil qu'en haut *Hughughugs* vous me manquez)_

**_- à Hidekasu Himaruya qui à crée Hetalia (au passage, les persos lui appartiennent) _**_(ze ne me permeterais pas de huger cette personne qui devrai pas etre au milieu de nous, pauvres mortels)_

**_-et un remerciment tout particulier à ma chérie de wife qu'est me amore Félie pour la correction de ce chap en lui souhaitant de toutes mes forces une journée réussie malgré ses controles ( et en espérant que tu ne déteste pas Swe) _**_(OF COURSE UN CALINS, MEME AUTANT QUE TU VEUX__, tu est une des meilleures écrivaine que je connais)_

* * *

À cet instant, tout le monde se figea. Après quelques secondes, ils se mirent tous à regarder Russia qui était en train de passer son écharpe -en toute innocence- autour du cou d'America.

-" Je vous jure que j'ai amené mon petit frère au collège ce matin ", assura la Russe en chuchotant.

-" Bon, gardons notre calme, dit Rome à voix basse, vous connaissez le protocole pour ce genre de situations ? "

Bien sûr qu'ils savaient quoi faire, il fallait aussi vite et discrètement que possible sortir par la fenêtre sous peine de se voir menacé d'un couteau par le fou servant de frère à celle qui était considérée comme la psychopathe du lycée.

Très rapidement tout le monde fut dehors… enfin, tous sauf Japan qui réfléchissait:

Belarus n'était pas quelqu'un de passif, il était assez rare qu'il frappe à la porte, habituellement il l'enfonçait. Et puis il disait toujours des choses comme « ma grande sœur, tu es là ? Je vais te trouver ! » Or là, pas un bruit.

Malgré tous les gestes de ses camarades lui signifiant de sortir en vitesse, elle alla ouvrir la porte.

La première chose qu'elle aperçut fut le regard assez franc lancé par deux orbes d'un vert fumé entourées de mèches couleur chocolat, l'ensemble enveloppé d'une peau caramel. Une femme tout à fait splendide avec des courbes à la fois fines et rondes qui devait avoir fini sa puberté depuis longtemps tout en restant assez jeune, surement pas plus que la vingtaine.

-" ...Excusez moi… je pensais être en cours d'histoire…"

- "Oh, mais c'est bien ici. "

Japan rougissait un petit peu, chamboulée qu'une telle déesse lui adresse la parole. C'est vrai que cette parfaite inconnue était très belle, la japonaise en cet instant aurait donné cher pour avoir une grande sœur aussi jolie.

-" … Où sont les élèves ? " demanda cette "jolie grande sœur".

-"Euh… c'est-à-dire… ils sont…" Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, et pourquoi pas la vérité tiens : " ils sont tous sortis par la fenêtre ". À peine eut-t-elle finit sa phrase que quelque chose vibra dans la poche de son veston : quelqu'un essayait de l'appeler, elle sortit donc son portable.

-" Mochi moch… "

- "NIHON ! Tu es encore en vie ? " interrompit Italy à l'autre bout du fil.

-" Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est mon crédit que tu gâches là ! " gueula Germany.

-" Vee, j'ai plus de batterie moi aussi."

-" T'avais qu'à le recharger ce matin ! "

- "Mais j'avais pas le temps !"

- "Euh… les filles, réussit enfin à placer Japan au milieu de la querelle de ses amies, où vous êtes tous passés ?"

- "Vee vee~ moi je sais, ils sont tous retournés chez eux. " répondit Italy avec un certain enthousiasme.

-"_Tous_ ?"

-" Oui, mais moi et Italy sommes restées devant le lycée."

- "Bon, je vous rejoins tout de suite ", fit la nippone en raccrochant, mais elle se rendit compte bien assez tôt que la personne que tout le monde avait pris pour Belarus n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

"… Que se passe-t-il ? " demanda cette dernière.

" Euh, c'est vraiment difficile à expliquer. Si on a l'occasion de se revoir je vous dirais tout, mais pour l'instant je dois y aller, à plus tard." Et la japonaise s'en alla retrouver ses copines.

-" Nihon ! On est là ! " cria Italy en faisant de grands signes de la main.

-" Hai; tout le monde est parti ?"

- "Oui, même America qui habite loin à réussi à convaincre England de loger chez elle. ", confirma Germany.

-" Vee… et pour toi Nihon ? Moi je voudrais bien, mais on a déjà pas beaucoup de place, ma sœur, mon grand père et moi."

- "Et quant à moi, je préfère pas te faire subir les délires de ma sœur avec son groupe ." ajouta l'aryenne.

-"Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien me débrouiller."

- "Veee, si tu le dis. Sayonara Nihon."

- "À plus."

- "Au revoir.", dit Japan en regardant ses copines. Après les avoir perdu de vue, elle se décida à trouver un endroit pour dormir avant de rentrer chez elle dans une semaine, donc quelqu'un qui pourrait lui offrir le gite et le couvert. Elle était toujours perdue dans ses songes quand une main saisit son épaule. En se retournant, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la femme qui avait fait fuir l'ensemble de sa classe.

-"…Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe…"

-" Euh, vous allez trouver ça stupide."

-"…Essaye toujours."

- "Hum, et bien en fait… le petit frère d'une fille de ma classe est totalement obnubilé par cette dernière et… je crois que cette famille a de très gros problèmes… Sa preuve d'amour envers sa grande sœur consiste à la pourchasser sans relâche tout en menaçant toute personne susceptible de s'en approcher. Dès que ce fou a un peu de temps libre il vient ici, et on est tous bien content quand on en ressort vivant."

-"… Vous m'avez pris pour ce garçon ?"

- "Oui…je m'excuse pour le comportement qu'a eut toute ma classe envers vous. Mais j'y pense, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?"

-"… Je voulais suivre le cours."

-" Et pourquoi ?"

-"… Cet obsédé de Rome vous à rien dit ?"

-"D..de quoi ?"

-" …Je comprends mieux… Avant j'étais dans la classe au-dessus, mais mes résultats ne suivaient pas… j''ai donc régressé d'une année. "

Japan ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle prenait la personne en face d'elle pour une adulte alors qu'elles n'avaient en fait qu'une année de différence.

-" Au fait… commença la personne en question, je suis Greece… et toi ?"

- "Oh ! C'est pas vrai, j'ai oublié de me présenter, excusez moi. Je suis Japan, enchantée de vous connaître. " déclara la japonaise d'un ton presque mélodieux, finissant comme à son habitude par s'incliner légèrement.

À peine eut elle relevée la tête qu'une main vint se poser sur sa hanche et une seconde sur son épaule, la rapprochant d'autant plus du corps svelte et chaleureux, tandis que ses lèvres se faisaient prendre par quelque chose de pulpeux et de doux qui, peu à peu, se mit à prodiguer une caresse chaude et humide, toute en douceur, à sa langue.

* * *

**Ma Félie je t"adore *LOOOVE* comment tu fait pour toujours améliorer mes fic, la fin est juste... Mia *nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya***

**Euhm, désolé mais... avouez que cette fin est juste... wanyanya...**

**Ze suis trop dans les vapes pour finir, au prochain chap'**


End file.
